


Сады гармонбозии

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dark, Gen, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: День "разной еды". Missed scene.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Сады гармонбозии

– Твоя очередь, – говорит Мария. – Ты сегодня ее уговариваешь, Янек.  
Янек ругается на польском – языке отца, позабытом.  
Только ругательства он, собственно, и помнит.  
С тех пор как, думает Янек (не решаясь уточнить, с тех пор, как что – даже мысленно), с тех самых пор все катится к собачьим чертям.  
Лесопилка сгорела, компенсации выплатили мизерные, пособие по безработице – это же просто смешно, такое-то пособие по безработице, когда на лекарства каждый день уходит долларов по тридцать.  
Неся поднос на вытянутых руках, Янек плечом открывает дверь в комнату с вечно зашторенными окнами.  
– Поешь, Ронни, – говорит он, пряча ненависть за мягким тоном. – Поешь, малышка.  
Поешь, шлюха чертова, если бы вела себя, как положено, ничего бы не случилось.  
Лежащая в постели Роннет похожа на скелет – того и гляди, кости прорвут кожу на локтях, скулы и нос заострились, волосы грязные. Раны Роннет зажили, сказал доктор Джакоби – его тогда, в первый раз, пригласили, кучу денег угрохали на шарлатана, – телесные, но не духовные... для того, чтобы зажили духовные, надо... – и дальше бессмысленный треп в том же духе.  
– Поешь, Ронни, надо есть, надо покушать, – Янек садится на край кровати и ставит поднос прямо дочери на колени.  
Чего только не пробовали – печь пироги, мясо по-всякому готовить, каши разные, сладости – ничего не хочет. Уже вторую неделю отказывается от еды, только плачет, маленькая дрянь.  
Господи, только бы поела.  
– Ну же, малышка, – говорит Янек, снимая крышку с тарелки с гарниром.  
Роннет долго, очень долго, бессмысленно смотрит на кукурузное пюре, а потом резким, нелепым жестом опрокидывает поднос.  
– Ты что?.. – вскакивает Янек. Еда разбросана по постели, на простынях наверняка останутся жирные пятна. – Ты что это?!  
И тогда Роннет, вцепившись в волосы, начинает раскачиваться из стороны в сторону и тоненько подвывать: «Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу».  
– Спятила совсем, – ворчит Янек, пожимая плечами. Он смертельно устал от всего этого.


End file.
